


If I Do Say So Myself

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had nice tits. She liked her tits. If no one else was going to appreciate them, she'd have to do it herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Do Say So Myself

If anyone had told Laura that celibacy was a real option with the Atlantis crew and not just a joke or avoidance tactic for irritating come-ons, she'd have laughed in their face.

Now, after having been politely refused by Carson and even more politely refused by Katie, she was beginning to get a little desperate. She didn't fuck Marines – none of them, not just for the regs but because she was smart, smarter than that, anyway, and besides, she figured with the socially awkward scientists, it'd be like shooting fish in a barrel.

Not so much, really.

When she got to the point where she thought maybe McKay wouldn't be too bad, and she knew he had to be _desperate_ for a little pussy, she mentally shook herself and decided to take matters into her own hands.

She slipped into one of her favorite white t-shirts – those she stole from her dad after they'd been worn down to a nearly see-through thinness and were so soft you almost couldn't tell you were wearing them.

She was naked except the shirt, and she pulled her hair down before facing herself in the mirror. The t-shirt was just short enough to show her pubic hair; another one of her best features, if she said so herself.

Her nipples were just starting to tingle and poke at the fabric. There was the slightest rub as she breathed in and out, lifting into the shift of the cotton and letting it pluck at her nipples, tightening them up and in turn making them more sensitive. She was wet already, but there was no way she was going to let this end too quickly. She had all afternoon, and she intended to use it.

Watching the shift of the t-shirt over her nipples led to pulling on the hem, wanting more pressure but not willing to use her fingers yet. There was time. There was water, too, and a for-her-eyes-only wet t-shirt contest where she was the only contestant. She started with a few drops, right on the nipples, but it wasn't long before the roughness of the wet cotton and the slip of it over her wet skin meant she was scooping handfuls of cold water onto herself, the colder the better as her nipples went rock hard.

It was one big circle jerk, the stimulation leading to hard nipples leading to sensitization leading to better stimulation... by the time she actually put her fingers on her nipples, she thought she might come from that. She was wet and her cunt was throbbing, but she wasn't ready yet; she wanted to push this, see how far she could get on watching herself tweak her nipples. Her head tipped back automatically as it always did, and for the briefest of moments she wondered who the sexy woman in the mirror was. A microsecond after she thought it, she realized it was her own reflection, hot and needy, mouth open and breathing hard and nipples looking edible under the near-invisible film of the wet t-shirt.

She started stroking her nipples through the t-shirt, the easy glide of her palms over herself, dragging the material behind and creating a long string of sensation. It pulled the shirt up so she could see her hips and belly, and she watched, thrilled by the peep show of her own skin.

When she couldn't get the exact sensation she wanted, she pulled the shirt off over her head with a single fluid motion and dropped it on the floor. She palmed her breasts, using her first finger of each hand to sweep lazily over her nipples, keeping them taut.

She leaned back, letting the door take her weight, and went to town on her nipples. She liked her breasts, how compact they were – big ones would just get in the way and draw too much attention besides – but every once in a while, she wished they were big enough or she was limber enough to get her mouth on them.

The image of her tongue flicking her own nipples was like lightning straight to her cunt, and when she looked back up, she finally slipped a hand down to her pussy, running a finger into the wet and bringing it up between her lips to find her clit. She was slick and ready, and for the next round (on the bed, christ, her legs were shaking with the standing), she was pretty sure she'd be able to use Big Betty, which meant Little Betty could go in her ass.

Her cunt tightened up at that thought, and she switched the hand rubbing her nipples to the other breast, but not before sucking on the finger to get it a little wet. She stared at herself in the mirror, wishing she had taped this; if this got on the rounds of Atlantis porn, she'd have plenty of offers, she was sure.

She intensified the finger on her clit from meandering strokes to determined pressure, knowing there were only a few seconds left before she slid to the floor, unable to hold up her own weight, and she wanted to watch herself come.

She was an expert with her clit, she knew how to make herself come in under two minutes, even fully dressed and in the presence of other people. It was the only release she could get, sometimes, in a company of Marines. She almost never got to let it all hang out, to spend time appreciating the rest of her body like she should, and watching herself with half-lidded eyes was fantastic, the writhe and shiver of her body under her own hands.

A little pressure in the right place was all it took and she curled forward into the sensation on autopilot. She opened her eyes wide and kept them on the mirror; she'd always wanted to know if the feeling of shaking out of her skin was visible or if it only felt that way. Her body moved smoothly, none of the trembling or giant aftershocks that wracked her body were evident on the body in the mirror.

She closed her eyes and let herself slide down the door, just waiting to be together enough to move to the bed. Maybe she'd radio McKay and ask if there really were security cameras in all the expeditions' quarters.


End file.
